Blog użytkownika:ToveLo12/When life is changing you should too
Informacje: *współcześnie *Bohaterowie mają 23 lata *Stoick żyje *Akcja rozgrywa się w LA (Los Angles) i okolicach Prolog Perspektywa Czkawki Mówią mi, że mam niesamowite życie. Dobra i dobrze płatna praca. Ale jaka? Aktor. Jednak ja nie czuje się "niesamowicie". Jestem samotny, matkę widziałem ostatnio 2 lata temu, a najbliższych przyjaciół widziałem 5 lat temu. Niby mieszkam w bardzo pięknym miejscu, ale potrzebuje do szczęścia tylko jednej rzeczy - bliskich. Rozdział 1. Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie wracam moim Lamborgini Garlado do domu po kręceniu filmu. Dziś skończyliśmy ostatnią scenę. Postać, którą grałem, zgineła w ostatniej scenie. Muszę gdzieś pod LA do jakiegoś baru zajechać. Tanio i się najadam. Zaparkowałem i spojrzałem na tak dobrze mi znany napis " GAS & BAR". Wszedłem do środka. I przy ladzie zamówiłem kawę i schabowego z ziemniakami. Rozejrzałem się po barze. Wszystkie miejsca, zajętę. Nagle w oczy rzuciuła mi się ładna panienka o bardzo długich włosach. Akurat siedzi sama. Podeszłem. - Dzieńdobry. - powiedziałem, uśimechneła się i odstawiła kubek kawy. - Czy mógłbym się dosiąść? Wszystkie miejsca zajęte. - Proszę - powiedziała miłym głosem, który gdzieś już słyszałem. Była ubrana na "galowo", czyli biała bluska z jakimiś ozdobami, of course, rozpięta tak, żeby było widać biust. Kobiety! Czy dla nich najważniejsze, żeby ktoś im w d*pę... Dobra nie ważne. Spódnicę miała czarną i prostą. No i oczywiście krótką, bo gdyby nie była to by świat się rozpadł! Jej długie bląd włosy były splecione w 3 warkocze. Gdzieś ten styl już widziałem. Zacząłem w ciszy sporzywać posiłek, a panienka zaczeła dopisywać coś w papierach służbowych. Nagle dosiadł się obo "panienki" jakiś obdartus w dredach i głupim stroju. - Co siostra znowu próbujesz jakiegoś poderwać? - zaśmiał się. - MIECZYK! - wściekneła się dziewczyna. Prawie zakrztusiłem się kawą gdy usłyszałem to imie. Serwetką szybko wtyarłem usta. - Mieczyk? Szpadka? - zdziwiłem się. - Znamy się? - zapytały bliźniaki w tym samym czasie. - To ja! - powiedziałem z wielkim uśmiechem. - Czkawka! -Czkawka? - zdziwili się. - Gościu wiki się nie widzieliśmy! - powiedział głośno (ale nie za głośno) Mieczyk. - Z pięć lat - uśmiechneła się Szpadka. Pogadalśmy trochę. - A co teraz robicie? - zapytałem - Ja pracuje w Star Records jako asystentka Gustavo Rocque - jękneła Szpadka. -Ja mażenia spełniam - powiedział dumnie Mieczysław (:-D). - Czyli Rap?- zapytałem - Yeah - odparł bliźniak. - A ty jesteś aktorem. Oglądałam "21 pistoletów" - wcieła się Szpadka. - Ciekawie zagrałeś role tego złego dr. M-m-m--m-/...... - Mickelbacka (czyt. Mikelbeka) - pomogłem. Spojrząłem na zegarek. 20:00. - Ej wiecie muszę już iść, jutro mam spotkanie z takim jednym reżyserem w sprawie filmu i to na rano... - zacząłem. - Ok, to się zdzwonimy - powiedziała Szpadka. - Czekaj z Mieczykiem telefony zmieniliśy od naszego ostatniego spotkania. - Spoko ja też - zaśmiałem się. Wymieniliśy się numerami i pojechałem do swojego domu. Wielka i PUSTA willa. A takwygląda. I ten piękny jacht. Dużo zarabiam na tych filmach. Ale szczeże pal lich z tym. Właśnie odzyskałem dwójkę przyjaciół. Po tylu latach. Wszedłem do środka. Zawiesiłem skórzaną kórtkę na wieszaku i poszedłem do pokoju. Przez około godzinę siedziałem bezczynnie. Potem postanowiłem położyć się spać. Rozdział 2. Perspektywa Czkawki - Dziękuję panie DeBlois, za propozycję, ale jeszcze będę musiał to przemyśleć - powiedziałem spokojnie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i powiedział - Nie ma żadnego problemu. Ja chętnie poczekam. -Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość. Do widzenia - powiedziałem i po chwili opuściłem wytwórnie filmów DREAMWORKS. Wsiadłem do swojego auta i pojechałem do domu. Wszedłem do środka. Akurat spprzątaczka zajmowała się przedpokojuem. - Dzieńdobry Margareth - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. - Dzieńdobry panie Hadd-ddock -odpowiedziała staruszka. Kobietka miała włosy związane w wysokiego koka i była ubrana w bladoróżową sukienkę z dziwnym ponurym kwiecistym wzorkiem. Zdjąłem kurtkę i zawisiłem ją na wieszaku. Potem powolnym krokiem udałem się na taras. Spojrzałem na czyste niebo, na błękitną błyszczącą się taflę morza ,oceanu... Nigdy nie wiedziałem czy to to czy tamto (Szczerze, ja też).Piękny złocisty piasek i mały tłum ludzi na plaży.Westchnąłem głęboko. Nagle coś zawibrowało w mojej kieszeni. Wyjąłem telefon i spojrzałem na nieznany mi numer. Wyglądał tak : 696 969 696. Cicho się zaśmiałem i odebrałem. - Halo? Czy dodzwoniłem się do MaxStuffowni pana Gienia? - zapytał głos ledwo powstrzymujący śmiech. Głos miał dosyć miły, ale było w nim też coś co wywoływało trochę strachu. - Nie, ale dodzwonił się pan do króla Pigem-manomu (?) -odpowiedziałem spokojnie. Rozległ się jakiś szmer i głos odezwał się : - Wasza wysokość dzwonie bypowiedzieć, że jest pan bardzo słabym aktorem i kłamanie, że jest się królem czegokolwiek świadczy, że jest pan nieskromnym idiotą. Nie wiem kto to był, ale tupet to gość ma. Wkurzony powiedziałem: " Jeśli jeszcze raz zadzwonisz zgłoszę to na policję, jako pogardzenie mienia drugiego człowieka". Jednak w połowie mówienia "człowieka" głos się rozłączył. Przez cały dzień miałem zniszczony humor. Jeszcze, gdy zobaczyłem skrzynkę mail'ową pełną propozycji wystąpienia w jakimś filmie to zrobiło mi się jeszcze gorzej. Wieczorem leżąc na łóżku gadałem z Szpadką. A właściwie teraz to robie. Bo jest wieczór (Zdan nie zaczyna się od "bo" dzieci, pamiętajcie też , aby obejrzeć trylogie Niezgodna ^.~). - Śledzik naukowcem? Normalnie się nie spodziewałem - powiedziałem z sarkazmem. - A Smark wykłada na Camebridge .... - zaczeła Szpadka - Chyba kafelki - powiedziałem, jednocześnie prychając. - Właśnie nie... nie pamiętam co wykładał, ale to jakiś skąplikowany przedmiot - mrokneła niemrawo Szpadka. Nagle coś zaczeło się drzeć w niebogłosy. To Mieczyk. Nie wiem co się stało, ale Szpadka się rozłączyła. Szczerze, miło mi się z nią gada. Kiedy byliśmy młodsi prawie z nią nie rozmawiałem,ale teraz widzę, że to był błąd. Po moich długich rozmyśleniach poszedłem spać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania